


Love Taps

by MissGillette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Five times Genji surprises Hanzo with a smack to his ass and the one time Hanzo asks for it.





	1. Five

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop. Someone take the keyboard away from me OTL I wrote this shit in one sitting wtf me. I also promised myself I'd never write one of these stupid 5+1 fics, and yet hERE I AM.

Steadying himself with a deep breath, Hanzo draws back the string of his bow and centers his focus on the target.

_ Thwap! _

A firm hand smacking the top of his ass not only hurts but also shocks him enough to stumble, shooting the arrow straight into the ground. Face red and heartbeat throbbing through the hand mark already forming below, Hanzo whirls around to destroy whoever had ruined his shot. Genji stands behind him, arms crossed over his chest and a big, stupid grin stretching his lips. His hand doesn’t even seem fazed by the blow he’d dealt to Hanzo. He brandishes his bow in front of him and stomp towards Genji. His brother’s hands fly up, palms out, and his eyes fall shut as his grin persists.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist! Your archery outfit just looks so nice on you,” Genji teases.

Hanzo’s fist strikes out and grabs Genji around his collar. Yanking his brother down the one-inch Genji has on him, Hanzo grits his teeth in his face.

“You realize I could have shot someone while you were goofing off, right? This isn’t a game!”

Genji makes a kissing face at him and clutches Hanzo’s trembling hand in both of his.

“Of course this isn’t a game! I treat inappropriate touching very serious, brother.”

Hanzo shoves Genji away and watches his brother backpedal, only to catch himself on one foot rather than fall.

“Next time, step in front of my arrow.

As Genji basically skips away, laugh twinkling into nothing as he leaves, Hanzo rubs a hand at the top of his ass. It still hurts an hour later.

-

List of books in hand, Hanzo strains to reach the top shelf in the Shimada library. There’s no step stool around, and he’s too proud to climb the shelves like a child. His fingers hook around the shelf, barely missing the spine of the book he needs. The door to the library opens and shuts a few rows behind him. Grumbling, Hanzo tries the last thing he can think of to get the book himself. He hops up and down on his toes to give himself a boost. He barely makes a sound while falling back to the floor. It’s certainly not enough to cover up the sound of someone snorting behind him. Hanzo glances over his shoulder with an embarrassing flush darkening his pale cheeks.

A hand covers Genji’s mouth, and his eyes twinkle as he laughs. Hanzo scowls at him and crumbles the list in his hand. Genji saunters closer, casting a shadow over Hanzo as he does. His honey eyes flash up to the top shelf where Hanzo had strained before his gaze returns to his brother. Meanwhile, Hanzo grits his teeth and tries to keep his shoulders straight. He can’t let Genji in on his frustration: frustration at his short height, frustration at his assignment with these books, frustration at his inability to forget the smack Genji has dealt him days ago. The blood darkening his face increases, and Hanzo has to stop from bowing his head out of embarrassment.

“What book did you need, brother? I’ll help you.”

Hanzo pinches his eyes shut and mutters through clenched teeth, “No thank you. I don’t need help.”

“Nonsense,” Genji coos. “Show me which book. Come on, I know you need it.”

Letting a sigh explode out his nose, Hanzo shuffles around to point to the book. Once his back is to Genji, his heartbeat ratchets up in anticipation. He can’t expect Genji to spank him again, just after that one instance. Hanzo locks his knees out of spite, daring his brother to repeat his actions. He holds his breath, waiting for Genji to swipe at him or reach over him. Hanzo lifts an arm to point on the top shelf. From the ground, Genji’s hand flies up and connects with the bottom curve of Hanzo’s ass. It sends the older Shimada off balance thanks to his locked knees, and he claws at the bookshelves to keep himself upright. Chest pressed into the wooden shelves, he has nowhere to go when Genji crowds against his back. Genji doesn’t have to lift himself up on his toes to reach the book Hanzo needs. He generously rests his weight on Hanzo’s back in the process, though. Hanzo’s eyes flutter shut as every inch of Genji’s torso bears down on him, pressing him firmly into the shelves. Hanzo shakes against the bookcase, hands clutching the shelf at chest-height on him. He doesn’t relax once Genji moves away.

A book appears by his arm.

“Here you go, brother. Please, don’t hesitate to ask for help next time.”

It’s only when Genji leaves, this time without a chuckle, that Hanzo sags against the bookshelf. The book Genji had handed him drops to the floor with a smack. Hanzo bites his lower lip while reaching for the cheek Genji had so ruthlessly abused. Under his jeans, the skin of that pert cheek buzzes, and the sting increases when Hanzo smoothes a hand over it. He can still feel Genji’s individual fingers striking his ass. Hanzo muffles a desperate sound against his arm as he drops his hand from his ass. He has to lean there—clutching the bookcase and shaking—for a few minutes. He bites his lower lip again when he tries to stand upright. His jeans constrict around him, alerting him to the half erection tenting in his underwear. Hanzo throws his head to the ceiling, gritting his teeth, and curses himself and Genji.

-

“The one day the elevator isn’t working,” Genji complains behind him, voice bouncing off the concrete walls and metal stairs. “Unbelievable.”

Hanzo drags his leg up another step, reaches the landing, and then turns to follow the stairs up, forever up to their floor. He’d taken the lead on the ground floor, not interested in Genji setting the pace. If he did, they’d be climbing forever. Genji is not lazy, Hanzo knows this, but Genji has his own idea of what pace things should be done. Hanzo hasn’t the time or desire to faff about in an unventilated stairwell when their father is waiting for them many floors above. Genji often falls behind, but sometimes his warmth brushes along Hanzo’s thighs and back. Hanzo catches himself tensing and shivering with the anticipation of another blow to his ass. He’s ready for it this time, past being ashamed of the arousal Genji draws out of him.

“We’ll get there faster if you whine less.”

Genji lets out a cry that rings far too loudly in Hanzo’s ears. When Hanzo glances over his shoulder, he finds Genji has stopped at the first stair of the landing he’d just climbed past. Genji’s hands wrap tightly around both rails, and he leans his body backwards, only staying on his feet via his arms. Snorting, Hanzo lowers his foot from the next step and waits for Genji to get over this tantrum. Genji sighs behind him—a tried, desperate thing—and the echo of his shoes striking metal is the sign for Hanzo to continue. Hanzo makes it to the top of this set of stairs, to the next landing, before Genji creeps up on him.

This smack is better aimed and doesn’t hit the thin tops of his ass like the first time. Instead, Genji lands a perfect bullseye on the fully rounded part of his ass. His hand lingers after the initial blow echoes off the concrete walls. His ass buzzes under Genji’s hand, and Hanzo doesn’t miss when his brother’s fingers flex slightly, squeezing him. Hanzo sputters and stumbles, hands crashing to the next landing in order to save himself from a fall. Genji giggles behind him and takes the last steps to meet him. Hanzo glares over his shoulder as Genji towers above him, casting yet another shadow. He’s between Genji’s legs, could easily kick his brother and send him tumbling down the stairs. But that might seriously injure him. Hanzo considers it even more. Genji’s grin has a nasty twist to it at the edges, but his eyes are all playful and mischievous.

“I’ve been behind you all this time having to stare at your ass in my face. I think this was payback.”

Offering a hand, Genji winks at him while waiting for Hanzo. The older brother regards the hand like a snake, jaws open and ready to strike. Hanzo’s dark eyes flash between Genji and his helping hand. It’s the one he’d used to spank him, the palm still red where he’d made contact. Hanzo grabs his hand and squeezes extra hard, if only to watch Genji wince and bite back a pained hiss. Hanzo yanks on Genji’s hand, more than necessary, and rights himself while Genji remains on the top stair. This makes Hanzo the taller of them for once, and yet Hanzo still feels the shadow of Genji fall over him. Frowning, Hanzo turns on his heel and continues up. His ass twinges where Genji had struck him.

Genji’s hands return to his ass as they climb, although this time as a gropes and pinches. Hanzo yelps at the squeeze on his abused ass, but before he can turn around and berate Genji, it happens again. Genji cackles behind him and alternates between full-palm gropes of his ass and little pinches between his forefinger and thumb. Those are the worst, because sometimes Genji grows bored with the full part of his ass. His brother finds the curve, low on his ass and just above his thigh. Those pinches send little shocks through Hanzo’s body, perking his nipples under his shirt and widening the wet spot in his boxer briefs. Hanzo jogs up the stairs a bit faster, just to escape. He trips once, and Genji’s hands shoot out to steady him by the hips. Hanzo growls something, but freezes when Genji’s breath tickles the back of his neck.

“Come on, brother,” he purrs. “You said you wanted to get to our floor faster. Stop goofing off.”

Hanzo smacks Genji’s hands from his hips and barks to the walls around them, “Keep your hands to yourself, then.”

Genji hums right in his ear and says, “Ask me nicely, with a please and thank you. I’ll never touch you again.”

Hanzo’s mouth falls open to give the order, but the words won’t come out. They cling to the edge of his tongue, dangle from his lips as Genji’s warmth soaks his back. The smart thing to do would be to end this right now. When around Genji, when it’s just the two of them, Hanzo has started allowing for weaknesses in his guard. He allows Genji more and more opportunities to touch him, either gently or not. He battles with that idea every time they’re left alone, but he’s desperate for Genji’s attention. Offering himself leaves Hanzo feeling cheap, or at least deeply discounted. But he wants what he wants. And right now, he never wants Genji to offer to stop again. He doesn’t even flinch when Genji’s hands seek his slim hips once more. Genji’s breath tickles his ear, and that’s when Hanzo shudders.

“We’re wasting time,” he grumbles with a blush. He steps out of Genji’s hands and continues the climb.

And if Genji’s pinching and squeezing continues a bit more roughly, Hanzo says nothing.

-

A familiar, wide palm finds his ass over his summer yukata as Hanzo watches fireworks light up the night sky. He scowls as Genji steps up behind him, fondling him ever so gently. It’s dark enough here that no one will notice, certainly not with Genji standing so close. His calm breaths tickle the exposed hairs on the back of Hanzo’s neck. It’s warm tonight, and he’s pulled his hair up to let a breeze cool his skin. Genji uses the one-inch he has on Hanzo to breathe in his ear with a grin pressed to the shell. One hand steadies Hanzo by the shoulder while the other pinches the curve of his ass. Hanzo shuffles in his sandal and says nothing. There’s a rail in front of him, meant to keep people from falling down the steep hill here. His hands spasm on it with every nasty pinch Genji gives him.

“Happy festival, brother. The fireworks are so beautiful this year.”

Explosions of color paint Hanzo’s blushing face in hues of greens, blues, and purples. He refuses to give Genji a reply, partially out of stubbornness and partially because he doesn’t trust his voice. Genji hums something familiar in his ear as he shuffles forward, forcing Hanzo to step closer to the railing. The yukata draping along his back wrinkles as Genji closes the tiny gap between them. It’s the first time Genji has touched him like this and let him feel how much he too is enjoying it. Hanzo chokes back a groan as Genji alternates between squeezing the handful he has and rocking his blatant erection into him. Hanzo’s shoulders shake as he briefly bends over the railing. Genji’s hand cupping his shoulder tightens painfully for a second before he yanks Hanzo to stand straight up again. The force behind the motion drags a throaty gasp out of Hanzo, and he leans his weight on Genji’s chest while catching his breath.

“Control yourself, brother,” Genji teases him. Somehow, Genji squeezes his ass in a way that drags his cheeks apart, and he takes the opportunity to rut harder against him. Hanzo feels the burn of his cock even through their clothes. “Someone might see.”

There’s no one around, and Hanzo is torn between wanting no one to ever walk up this way or catching sight of someone and ordering Genji to stand down. While they’re alone, Genji takes advantage of their privacy and finds the sweaty skin of Hanzo’s neck. With his teeth, Genji yanks the thick collar of his yukata down, revealing the thin skin between his neck and shoulder. Teeth and lips find a spot and attack him, bringing a rush of blood under the skin. Hanzo’s back arches until the railing digs into his flat stomach. Genji doesn’t let up, just worries the skin with his teeth and sucks hard to bruise him. The wet sound of Genji sucking and lapping at the skin pours more heat onto Hanzo’s cheeks. Hanzo’s mouth falls open as he pants with abandon into the summer air. The scratch of sandals on dirt, headed down the path towards them puts a damper on his arousal.

Genji picks up on the approaching footsteps at the same moment. The hand he’d used to grope Hanzo’s ass lifts up to right his collar, concealing the love bite on his brother’s neck. Then, Genji steps smoothly to the side and keeps a friendly hand on Hanzo’s opposite shoulder. Hanzo silently curses Genji as he leans heavily on the railing, barely standing on his feet. Genji smiles and offers a friendly greeting to the old couple who passes behind them. Hanzo says nothing, can’t say anything. He’s too busy trying to quell the awful erection between his legs and get enough air to his brain. The fireworks above fade out of focus a few times as he calms down. He almost misses the soft kiss Genji presses to the side of his head. Genji squeezes his shoulder, hugging him from the side, before finally stepping away. Hanzo sucks in cool air that rushes in to take his brother’s place.

“See you later, brother!”

-

Steam rises from the hot spring as Hanzo settles comfortably in it, water coming up to his collarbones. He’s scrubbed clean, hair pinned high on his head to escape the water. Now, it’s time to enjoy a relaxing soak. The love bite Genji had given him has faded some, but it’s still an angry bruise between his neck and shoulder. Luckily, it isn’t his style to wear low-cut clothing or anything revealing. He’s made it this far without anyone having seen it. He stares at it every day in the mirror, fingers ghosting over the purple and yellow, remembering Genji’s lips and teeth. Whenever he sees his brother from that point on, Hanzo’s eyes can’t help but stare at his brother’s devilish mouth. Genji must know it, because while no one’s looking, he takes to licking his lips a bit more lavishly than is appropriate. He also likes to bare his teeth at Hanzo, as if biting him. Hanzo scoffs at his brother’s antics and relaxes deeper into the water. He’s happy to be alone until the slap of feet on rock interrupts him. When he cracks open an eye, he isn’t surprised at all to see the lime green shock of Genji’s hair through the steam.

“Can I join you?”

Hanzo glances up and down his body, still with a towel covering the important bits. He knows Genji will discard it long before he steps in, ensuring Hanzo can get a good look if he wants. Hanzo says nothing and lets his eye slip shut. Genji frowns at that and dips his clean foot into the water, kicking some at his brother. When Hanzo opens both eyes with a snarl already on his lips, Genji smoothes his face out and stares at Hanzo. The snarl slips from his brother’s face as quickly as it had bloomed, and he watches Genji with something weak and delicate in his eye. Genji’s lips tick up in a tiny smile, but he remains serious while posing his question a different way.

“There’s no one here tonight,” Genji points out. “Just us. Can I take the empty spot next to you, brother? Say ‘no’ and I’ll find another spring.”

He has to give Hanzo an opportunity to say no. Ever since their meeting under the fireworks, Genji has had second thoughts about all these hands-on moments he’s had with Hanzo. The thought had tortured him during his afterglow of masturbating to the memory of Hanzo gasping and shaking against him. His brother is the type to take any sort of burden or inconvenience, either for the sake of saving others from it or from not being able to say no. The idea that Hanzo doesn’t want him this way, only suffers his wandering hands out of shame had sucked all the joy from Genji. He’d even avoided being with Hanzo alone for a few days, too scared that he’d been forcing himself on his brother all this time. While he’d fled though, he’d caught Hanzo’s sad glances at his back. That had turned all of Genji’s doubts back in on themselves. So this time, he seeks permission, despite his vague phrasing.

The hot spring brings a natural flush to Hanzo’s pale complexion, but a rush of blood darkens it further. He knows what Genji is asking.

His voice trips over gravel as he says, “You may sit, if you like. There’s room enough.”

It’s as much of a ‘please, god yes’ as he can manage. Genji has avoided him recently, and he’s been dying for hands on him again. Like a man stumbling through the desert finally finding water, Hanzo sighs and relaxes for the first time in days when Genji splashes into the pool. His towel joins Hanzo’s, although it’s thrown messily in the same direction. Genji wastes no time in finding the seat directly next to Hanzo, leaning on him while they bob on the rocks below them. Genji’s eyes fall shut as he grins at Hanzo, and he misses the way Hanzo turns his head down to hide his blush. Genji’s wet fingers brush along the yellow outline of the love bite, and Hanzo jumps in the water.

“Aw, it’s going away,” Genji complains with an exaggerated pout. His lips tickle along the shell of Hanzo’s ear as he adds, “Should I renew it?”

Genji’s voice bottoms out messily, sounding fake and overdone to Hanzo’s ear. He almost laughs at how ridiculous and dramatic Genji can be, but his brother’s lips catching his earlobe and nibbling on it makes him bin that idea. Hanzo flinches in the water, hand lifting below the surface to rest on Genji’s chest. Genji covers his hand, holding Hanzo’s captive, and switches to using his teeth to pull on his lobe. Shoulders rising and shaking, Hanzo’s fingers spasm on Genji’s chest. Genji chuckles in his ear, all molten metal and full of promises. His other hand rises out of the water and crosses Hanzo’s shoulders. It’s awkward to grab at Hanzo this way, but Genji manages to direct Hanzo’s blushing face his way. Genji stares at him with half-lidded eyes for a split second, giving Hanzo time to turn away if he doesn’t want this. Hanzo sucks a breath in through his mouth, and then Genji is on him.

He takes full advantage of Hanzo’s attempt to breathe and slips his tongue between his brother’s lips. Hanzo jumps under his arm and whines around his tongue. Genji backs off and pecks brief, tiny kisses on him instead. He catches Hanzo trying to lean with him, trying to make them last. Genji shifts on their rocky platform, unwinding his arm from Hanzo’s shoulders. That hand sinks back to the water to keep Hanzo’s hand on his chest. With the other now free, he lifts it from the hot water and snags Hanzo’s chin. His brother’s frantic breaths ghost over his wet skin. Genji urges Hanzo forward and smiles when his brother parts his lips immediately. Hanzo trembles in his hold, and Genji can barely resist him.

“Do you want me, brother?” Their lips brush as he speaks, sending bolts of electricity down both their spines. “Tell me you want me.”

“G-Genji,” Hanzo stutters out, voice wrecked and barely above a whisper.

A chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth is Hanzo’s reward.

“No, no, I need to hear it. Tell me, Hanzo.”

The name feels foreign on his tongue, and Genji has to convince himself not to say “brother.”

Hanzo attempts to still his trembling body. When he can’t, his lips frown, and he surges against Genji’s hold on his chin. Their lips mash messily together for a split second, long enough for Genji to yelp, and then Hanzo is gone. He rockets up from the hot spring, not caring that Genji is now face-level with his rising cock, and turns on his heel to storm from the water. Genji’s eyes fall to his ass, taking in the way the water flows down and has added a red hue to the skin. Genji bites his lower lip to stop any noises that come out. His gaze travels up Hanzo’s dripping body and finds Hanzo’s dark eyes blinking at him from over his shoulder. There’s no smolder there—although Genji wishes his brother would give him bedroom eyes—but Hanzo doesn’t shy away from looking at him. His eyes flash down, lightning fast, to try and check Genji’s interest through the steaming water. The murky spring provides a bit of cover, though, and Hanzo can deduce nothing from his lewd glance. Genji sucks in a deep breath to try and calm the blood rushing to his face.

Hanzo half turns to him—not enough to give Genji a view of his cock, but enough to tease—and murmurs, “My room. Half an hour.”

Genji gaps at him before nodding his head like a fool. He doesn’t jump up to follow Hanzo, understanding that his brother needs some time alone. All sorts of thoughts assault him as Hanzo flees the spring, his towel doing little to hide his excited prick. Genji watches him dash away into the safety of the changing rooms. Genji’s hands shoot out of the water and tangle in his green hair. He wonders what Hanzo will do with these thirty minutes. Will Hanzo spend the time calming down, perhaps sorting through his feelings? Of course, most of Genji hopes his older brother has fled to prepare, to maybe reach a hand between his legs and touch himself. Genji groans into his hands that have slipped down to cover his face. He finds the water far too hot for his blood and has to leave before he faints. The thirty minutes he spends waiting are the longest in his life.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hope you're ready ehehehehe

Genji’s fist raps a bit too hard on Hanzo’s door when he knocks half an hour later. He’s thankful for the scrub earlier before he’d stepped into the hot spring with his brother. He’d only needed a quick wipe down to rid his body of sweat. Genji’s nervous hand rises to his hair, where he combs the short, green locks with trembling fingers. He has a few ideas of what will wait for him on the other side of the door, all of them outlandish and awful. Maybe Hanzo will just be naked when he opens the door. Genji’s brain fogs over with that thought, that his brother would be hungry enough to forego clothes. The door peeks open after a moment of silence, and Hanzo’s blushing face appears in the crack. Genji gives him a wide grin and a wave. 

“Has it been half an hour already?” Genji knows damn well it has, has been staring at his phone while counting down the minutes. “Anyway, I’m here, so…” 

Hanzo’s arm snakes out from behind the door. His fingers curl in the front of Genji’s shirt and tug him in. Genji stumbles forward on his socked feet, barely even touching the floor. Hanzo lets him go once he passes through the door, and Genji trips a few times before getting his feet under him. When he turns around, Hanzo has his back pressed firmly to the door. He’s shirtless, goosebumps lifting the hairs on his arms and pebbling his nipples. He’s clasped his arms behind his back and sort of shrinks down under Genji’s intense stare. The only things Hanzo has on are his boxer briefs and ankle socks—both black and standing out against his pale skin. 

His brother’s dark eyes can’t seem to settle anywhere, gaze darting from Genji, down his body, and then swiftly away. Genji bites his lower lip to stop from laughing at Hanzo’s nervous squirming. He wants to close the distance between them, to pin Hanzo to the door and watching him wilt. Instead, Genji turns toward Hanzo and pockets his hands. Hanzo frowns at him under a stray lock of his hair. It’s held back by a tie at the base of his neck, and yet some hair around his face always manages to escape. The longer they watch each other, the more Hanzo fidgets against the door. Finally, he shoves himself away from it and enters Genji’s personal space. His hands remain clasped behind his back, and he stares intently at the v-collar of Genji’s shirt. 

Genji opens his mouth to say something, but Hanzo moves before he can. His brother grabs an arm and pulls Genji deeper into the room. Hanzo’s personal items and bed are neat as always, probably even tidied by his own hand instead of a maid. Hanzo yanks him around and shoves him backwards to the edge of his mattress. His hands curl behind him again, and he refuses to make eye contact. His thighs shift together as he squirms in front of Genji. Chuckling, Genji flattens his palms on Hanzo’s bed as he sits, leaning back some on his arms. A dark blush already spreads around Hanzo’s cheeks and bleeds down his throat. His brother clears his throat before knocking Genji’s legs together with a foot. Genji lifts an eyebrow at him as Hanzo shuffles to stand next to him. Before Genji can say anything, Hanzo kneels beside his thighs and rests his body over Genji’s legs. He shudders while getting comfortable and then hugs his bunched up sheets to his face. Genji lifts a hand to grab Hanzo and pull him back up, to question what they’re doing here. But Hanzo cants his ass up in the air and muffles something torn and hungry at him. 

“Please.” 

Genji’s eyes dart from the back of Hanzo’s head to the pert ass presented to him. Hanzo shudders bent over his knees and clutches tighter to his sheets. He squirms a bit before biting back a whimper. 

“Oh,” Genji utters, breath punched out of him. 

Both of Genji’s steady hands come to rest on Hanzo’s body—one on the small of his back and the other on a cheek. His thumb digs into the round globe, and Hanzo raises his ass up higher. Genji licks his lips and spends a few, precious seconds just squeezing his brother’s ass. He switches between cheeks during his mindless exploration, just enjoying the firmness of Hanzo’s ass and the way he squirms. Letting out a deep breath, Genji stills his teasing hand and instead sweeps the other up and down Hanzo’s naked back. Hanzo glances over his shoulder with some hair falling in his face. 

“We gotta, uh… We gotta set some rules. B-boundaries,” Genji stutters. His hand on Hanzo’s ass twitches to pinch and fondle him again. 

“We’ll use a color system,” Hanzo mutters, tensing up in Genji’s lap. “You know how a traffic signal works, right?” 

Genji pinches him for that. “Yea, uh… Do you, do you have anything I can use?” 

Hanzo narrow his dark eyes, gaze briefly flashing to Genji’s hand still on his ass, before he whips his head back around and sighs. 

“The bed. Behind you.” 

Genji jumps under his brother and twists around as best he can. He finds a pillow set in the middle of the bed, holding down lube, condoms, and a ping pong paddle of all things. Genji bites back a giggle as he gets his hand around the wooden paddle, smirking at the red and black rubber on either side. Genji hefts the paddle in his hand, judging it well made and balanced. He squints at a stamp on the handle, certifying the paddle as passing for official competitions. Genji lifts an eyebrow at the back of Hanzo’s head. His brother shivers again, but otherwise doesn’t move. 

“When did you ever play ping pong?” 

Hanzo grits his teeth and bows his head towards the sheets. 

“If this isn’t to your liking, you can leave.” 

Genji rolls his eyes and gives Hanzo a light smack to the underside of his ass. His palm buzzes pleasantly as he leaves his hand where it lands. The stroke sends his brother jerking across his lap just like he’d hoped. Hanzo bites his lips and smashes his cheek into the bed, blinking at Genji while trembling again. Genji hardens in his pants and wishes he’d taken his shirt off. He’s already sweating just from watching Hanzo moan and shake across his lap. Genji transfers the paddle to his left hand, leaving his right to pet Hanzo’s naked back. There’s no force behind his hand as Genji rests the paddle red-side down on his brother’s cheek. Hanzo lifts his ass again, pressing against the rubber. 

“I think this’ll work,” Genji says with a nasty twist of his lips. 

A shift of the paddle brings the rubber to brush along the back of Hanzo’s thigh. Genji is no master at this, is much more likely to have vanilla sex than anything like this. But he’s aware that he can’t just spank Hanzo’s ass. He has to spread the strikes around, vary the intensity. He doesn’t want to hurt his brother, at least not truly hurt him. He’ll definitely be sore when Genji is finished. The crack of the paddle on Hanzo’s thigh is like music to Genji’s ears. Hanzo choking on a moan while stuffing his knuckles in his mouth is more like a chorus of angels. Genji tips his head back and sighs while striking the other thigh. With every jump and jerk of Hanzo’s body, his older brother rubs against his growing erection. This way, they both get what they want. 

The paddle’s strikes on Hanzo’s underwear-covered ass are less enjoyable, but still pleasant. Genji does him lightly here, paddle almost bouncing off the generous curve of Hanzo’s cheeks. He runs into a problem when the paddle connects with something solid, something that shouldn’t be there. Genji pauses with his arm hovering mid-strike. Hanzo goes rigid in his lap again. Humming, Genji abandons the paddle beside his thigh for a moment. He hooks a finger in Hanzo’s underwear right where the material is trapped between his thighs. Genji yanks it out of the way, and his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

Apparently, Hanzo’s thirty minutes were spent cleaning and preparing himself to shove a butt plug up his ass. The lime green base of it is snug between his cheeks, and Genji can’t help but stare at it. Even when Hanzo whines and wiggles in his lap, Genji is helpless. Genji drags his right hand down from Hanzo’s back and holds his underwear to the side. His left hand is free to peel a cheek apart, staring where his brother clenches tightly around the narrowed shaft. His mind overheats with wondering how large the plug is, if Hanzo uses it often, if there’s any significance to the color... 

“Wow,” he mutters at last. His hand slips from holding Hanzo open to let his fingers press down on the base. Hanzo’s back arches on the bed, and he gasps into the mattress. “I… I don’t have words, brother…” 

Genji finally manages to tear his eyes away from this little treat when Hanzo tenses in his lap again. Their eyes meet, and Genji finds vulnerability and hesitation closing off Hanzo’s expression. He rolls as if to leave, but Genji pinches his cheek to get him to stay. Hanzo’s arms give out under him. He hugs the sheets around his face and blinks at Genji over his shoulder. His brows draw together, and Genji breathes a sigh of relief to see it’s not anger wrinkling Hanzo’s face but confusion. 

“Don’t mistake my speechlessness for disgust, brother.” Genji returns his right hand to Hanzo’s back while the fingers of his left slip through the leg hole of Hanzo’s underwear. He takes to pressing down on the plug in a slow, easy rhythm. “I like it.” 

Hanzo shakes on the bed and bites out, “Be quiet.” 

For once, Genji has nothing to say to that. Instead, he slips his hand out of Hanzo’s underwear and returns to fondling his cheeks. He leaves the paddle resting on the bed beside his thigh. He’ll pick it up again later, when he tires of spanking Hanzo through his underwear. It’ll be a long warm-up to that, when he’ll get to enjoy the sound of the paddle raining down hits on those perfect, round cheeks. It’s Genji’s turn to shudder, and Hanzo’s head pops up while he does. Genji offers him a coy smile, still pinching and squeezing his ass. Hanzo bucks against his hand and pouts over his shoulder. 

“Well?” 

Genji’s hand rears back and lands dead on the curve of Hanzo’s ass. His brother bites off his next complaint and cries out with his shoulders bunched up. Genji doesn’t let his hand linger there, to press the burn into Hanzo’s flesh. He gives the other cheek a similar slap. He alternates cheeks to spread out the beating, making sure to never hit in the same spot twice. Genji bites his lip through every swing—mostly because Hanzo jumps in his lap and gives his trapped erection much needed friction. Genji thinks in between spanks—taking to pinching Hanzo’s upper thighs—that maybe he would come in his underwear, if Hanzo kept squirming like this. Genji grows bored with this rather chaste scenery. He wants Hanzo face down in the bed, bare ass up in the air, painted red by harsh whacks of the paddle. Genji swallows hard and pinches the crease between Hanzo’s cheek and thigh one last time before stopping. His right hand sweeps up and down Hanzo’s shaking back, calming him down. 

“Brother, as much as I love having you over my knee, I’d like to make this easier for us.” 

All Hanzo can manage are fragile whimpers. His back arches even though Genji has stopped fondling him. Hanzo’s eyes are covered by thick locks of his hair when he turns his face out of the sheets. His lips are bitten all over, red and bruised only by his own teeth. Hanzo sucks in a breath, and it trips over his lips. Genji wishes he could bend down and kiss Hanzo breathless. He’ll probably get a chance later. Hanzo stirs on top of him, getting shaky arms under his chest. It isn’t often that Genji gets to see Hanzo so weak and vulnerable. Genji’s hands seek to help Hanzo sit up. It makes Genji’s heart swell when Hanzo doesn’t beat his hands away. Hanzo crawls until he’s not about to roll off the edge of the bed. Now that Genji is aware of the butt plug, Hanzo’s slow, stilted movements make sense. He can’t keep the grin off his face, but he manages to stifle it by the time Hanzo turns around and leans on him. 

“Do you need a break?” Genji asks. 

Hanzo’s forehead rubs on his sleeve as he shakes his head. Genji twists at the hip to get both hands on Hanzo’s shoulders. His brother glances up at him under the cover of his hair. Genji sacrifices a hand to tuck the disorganized locks back behind an ear. He expects a fight, expects Hanzo to yank his head out of reach. Instead, his older brother sighs and rubs his forehead on Genji’s collarbones. He hums there for a moment, breathing Genji’s clean scent in, before putting distance between them again. 

“I’m fine,” Hanzo sighs. “What next?” 

Hands still steadying Hanzo, Genji rises from the bed. He pushes Hanzo down with barely any force. Hanzo follows Genji’s hands without a fight, even when his younger brother urges him to roll over. Snorting above him, Genji grabs Hanzo by the hips and drags him down the bed until his legs fall over the edge. Hanzo’s knees touch the floor for a few second before Genji snatches a pillow from the bed and places it under Hanzo. Hanzo sighs into the sheets, meaning the sound to be a thank you to Genji. He can’t control his voice to speak anymore, especially not with his ass presented at the edge of the bed. All he has to do is hold on, now. 

Genji’s warmth climbs up the backs of his naked thighs. Trimmed nails find the soft skin of Hanzo’s back and drag down, down to the tops of his ass. The skin still tingles, but Genji doesn’t scratch Hanzo where he’s already red. Once he’s dragged his nails up and down Hanzo’s back a few times, Genji smoothes out his hands and gently rubs Hanzo’s back. Hanzo hums with his face turned to the side, smile on his face. His hips still squirm and jerk occasionally, and Genji assumes he’s deliberately shifting the plug around. Genji hums at that and stills Hanzo’s squirming with firm hands on his hips. 

“I’m taking your underwear off,” Genji warns, squeezing Hanzo’s hips. 

“Hurry up,” Hanzo mumbles. He still tries to jump around despite Genji’s hold on him. 

Genji takes the order in stride, leaning away from Hanzo’s bent form. Hanzo shivers as cold air sweeps in to take Genji’s space. The shiver passes under Genji’s notice, though. With Hanzo curled over the edge of the bed like this, he can finally spread his legs some. There’s no way for Genji to avoid staring at the green butt plug still in Hanzo’s ass. Genji bites his lip and dives back to the bed long enough to retrieve the paddle. He twirls the handle while appraising the feast before him from a safe distance. Hanzo whines and shuffles around, huffing and grumbling as he waits. Snorting, Genji steps close again to let Hanzo feel his body heat. 

With a finger in the waistband, Genji smoothly drags Hanzo’s underwear down to his knees. It’ll be out of the way when he paddles Hanzo’s thighs and ass. Slipping the paddle between Hanzo’s thighs, Genji whacks them gently to get Hanzo to open wider. He can’t get far with his boxer briefs trapping his knees, but this spread gives Genji more to look at. Plus, there’s less of a chance of him hitting Hanzo’s thighs at the same time. Genji takes aim with the promise not to hurt his brother. Too much. 

The first strike is a sweep from below, finding the bottom curve of Hanzo’s ass. It jolts his brother up the bed, and his little nails scratch at the sheet below him. Genji groans when he does it again to the other cheek, watching Hanzo’s whole lower body quiver in the aftershocks. This spot might be Genji’s favorite, just because he gets to watch Hanzo’s ass shake. Genji sucks in a breath and kneels down to get at Hanzo’s thighs. He starts with the backs of them, painting the pale skin bright red from the crease all the way to mid-thigh. He’s unsure of how far down it’s safe to do this, so he stops where Hanzo’s thigh begins to narrow. The strikes down his thigh are bright, rough things that leave Hanzo gasping. On the way back up, Genji treats him gently with taps that he barely rears back for. Left thigh done, Genji strokes the red skin with his hand, enjoying how hot Hanzo’s flesh burns under his fingers. 

“You’re beautiful, brother. I can’t take my eyes off you,” Genji confesses. 

“Be… Be quiet!” Hanzo pants through his command, still clutching the sheets around him. 

Genji bends farther down to kiss a red cheek, and Hanzo jumps at the cool peck of lips. He thinks of teasing Hanzo with more sweet nothings, but he’d rather get started on Hanzo’s other cheek. This time, he starts off with the gentle, bouncing taps. It brings a pretty, pink flush to Hanzo’s skin. Genji’s right hand strokes the side of Hanzo’s thigh as he paints down. The fine hairs on Hanzo’s thigh lift up as a shiver runs through him. He must know what comes next, must squirm waiting for the hard blows to his flesh. Genji lets a sigh slip between his lips before the first hard blow batters Hanzo’s thigh. 

“Ahh!” Hanzo whimpers into the sheet. His thigh burns where Genji leaves the paddle pressed to the skin. “Nnn, Genji… oh!” 

Genji leaves the rubber against Hanzo’s thigh with every progressive strike up his thigh. He watches the red of his marks bleed out to the surrounding skin. Hanzo’s thighs match each other soon enough when Genji reaches his favorite part. His brother’s unspoiled cheek twitches as Hanzo shudders. Taking aim, Genji tries a few practice swings at the bottom curve of Hanzo’s ass. He knows the air blows over Hanzo’s hot skin, knows his brother can probably feel the teasing strokes. Hanzo’s hips buck forward into the side of the mattress, and Genji’s eyes dart between the plug shifting inside him and his target. Humming, Genji finally rears back and allows the paddle to crack loudly on Hanzo’s cheek. 

“Ahh!’ Hanzo screams again. His body jerks up the bed under the force of Genji’s smack. “F-fuck, aha…” 

Genji gives him another hard smack, only this time farther up to spread the pain out. Hanzo buries his sobs in the sheet as Genji goes back and forth between his cheeks. These blows are softer than the ones dealt to the underside of his cheeks. Still, they sting every time they make contact. Genji judges his brother thoroughly spanked, marveling at how red he is. Genji abandons the paddle for good to soothe over the blows he’s dealt. Hanzo flinches and shakes under every curious stroke. Genji’s right hand pets over the red, bruised skin while his left busies itself with the plug. Genji uses gentle, slow pushes of his knuckles against the base to nudge it deeper inside Hanzo. Hanzo’s face is as red as his ass, all thanks to blood rushing to his pale cheeks. His mouth hangs open to pant and cry into the sheets. There’s a wet spot forming where spit slips out the corner of his lips. Hanzo’s shoulders lift and fall as he sucks in breath after breath. Genji shushes him and redirects the soothing petting of his right hand to drag up and down Hanzo’s shivering back. The left, of course, he leaves to push and pull at the plug. 

Genji pops up from his knees and rests his weight along Hanzo’s back. His brother moans into the sheets, and his hips jerk just a bit harder against the mattress. Genji hums in his ear while getting his hand around Hanzo’s jaw. Genji squeezes the smooth skin under his hands until Hanzo’s dark eyes flutter open. Unfocused, they find Genji’s lime green hair in the dim of the bedroom, staring at him without real sight. Genji chuckles and kisses his cheek. It’s just as hot as his ass, and Genji kisses him again just to feel it. Hanzo lets out another little whimper, shaking harder under Genji’s weight. He unravels a hand from the sheets and clutches at Genji’s wrist. Genji shifts his hips and presses his erection to Hanzo’s burning ass, making sure his brother feels it through his pants. 

“I think your ass could use a break,” Genji teases with his lips dancing on the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “Or, at least that part of it.” Genji’s voice dips as he asks, “Can I fuck you, brother? Will you let me?” 

Hanzo’s misty eyes slip shut as he nods in Genji’s tight grip on his jaw. His hand drops from holding Genji’s wrist to pointing at the pillow again. Hanzo’s finger shakes terribly when Genji’s eyes follow it to the condoms and lube waiting. He’d totally forgotten about them. It warms his face to know fucking Hanzo had been on the table since the moment he’d walked through the door. Genji rolls back on the heels of his feet to take his weight off Hanzo. His brother quivers beautifully as cool air flows over the sweat on his back. Hands find Hanzo’s slim hips, and Genji drags him up the bed. His underwear slips down to hang off his ankles, and Genji flicks them away with a chuckle. He makes no show of disrobing, too focused on looking up and down Hanzo’s body. The moment he’s naked, Genji crawls onto the bed with a leg sliding between Hanzo’s. 

Leaning over Hanzo’s head again, Genji whispers to him, “I’m taking the plug out, now.” 

Hanzo sighs with his head turned to the side, “Be gentle.” 

Genji kisses his hair and murmurs, “Always.” 

Genji nudges Hanzo’s legs apart. He holds his brother open while grabbing at the base with the tips of his fingers. It’s not as easy to remove as he thought. A blush forms on Genji’s face as he tugs, only to not make any progress. Licking the pad of his thumb, Genji traces circles around and around Hanzo’s rim. His brother jumps and whimpers into the bed, arching his hips up as the plug starts to give. Genji doesn’t have any expectations for what the rest of it looks like. But his eyes widen comically when the bulb widens and widens some more as Hanzo’s body gives. His mouth drops open when it finally comes out. Hanzo collapses back to the bed and shivers hard enough to shake them both. The silicone is warm in his hand when Genji holds it, staring at many curves the plug has. The silicone has a marble to it, black and green, all up and down the toy. Genji swallows hard and leans away to leave it in the pile of his clothes. He doesn’t care if lube gets on them. 

Temptation dragging him by his heartstrings, Genji takes his brother’s cheeks in hand and pries him open. He’s still loose and twitching where the plug had been. Genji sacrifices a hand to press two fingers to his brother’s hole. They slip in like they’re nothing—with plenty of lube still left. Hanzo bites his lip and hums as his brother sinks into him for the first time. The leg not trapped between Genji’s spreads wider to offer more of himself. Genji lets his first two fingers sink all the way inside, brushing along warm walls and easily scissoring apart inside. Genji lets his fingers plunge in and out with no resistance as he considers how to phrase his question. Hanzo shifts on his fingers and sighs happily. 

“Are-are you ready like this, brother?” Genji’s voice breaks at the end, and he has to suck in a breath to cool his boiling head. “You’re so open and soft inside…” 

Hanzo’s shoulders hunch by his head as he whines, “Be quiet and do it already!” 

Genji twists his fingers inside Hanzo, enjoying the spasm of walls around him. “Do what already?” 

Hanzo gasps and throws his head back. “Fuck me!” 

The easy way he gets the words out of Hanzo blows Genji over. He groans and watches his fingers sink in one last time before he pulls out. Genji sinks his slick hand into the mattress as he reaches with the clean one for condoms and lube stuffed under the pillow Hanzo had set up. As a second thought, he grabs that pillow too, intent on using it to prop his beautiful brother up. Condom and lube abandoned for a moment, Genji urges Hanzo to his knees so that he can slide the pillow under him. It lifts Hanzo’s ass up perfectly. Genji shuffles on the bed while tearing at a condom wrapper. His knees gently nudge Hanzo’s legs farther apart as he multitasks. Wrapper finally open, Genji tosses the waste over his shoulder and rolls the condom on with practiced ease. Lube is next, and he lets some drain from the bottle right onto Hanzo’s hole, just for laughs. Hanzo yelps at the cold, wet slide of lube between his burning cheeks. He glares at Genji over his shoulder, but Genji only has eyes for the molten heat in that gaze. 

Dickhead resting teasingly against Hanzo’s ready hole, Genji grins at him. 

“Ready, my dear brother?” 

Hanzo rocks back on him rather than saying anything. He rolls his eyes and presses a blushing cheek into the bed, content to just rub his ass along Genji’s prick. Pouting, Genji grabs his cock behind the head and guides it to where his brother is stretched and loose. It takes nothing to glide all the way inside Hanzo, to press his pelvis to Hanzo’s feverish ass. A groan rips out of Hanzo’s pretty mouth while Genji just sits there, enjoying the hot clench around him. His hands sweep up and down Hanzo’s arched back. Something unhappy stirs in Genji’s gut when he can’t watch Hanzo’s face during this. There will be time later, his brain decides, to pull out and flip his pliant brother over. For now, he has to get this growing, filthy desire out of him. 

Pinning one of Hanzo’s beaten cheek away, Genji’s eyes train on the shine of lube on his condom as he slowly pulls back. He has to bite his lip while plunging back in, eyes devouring the sight of Hanzo opening up to take him. This is purely for Genji, and they both know it. These thrusts are slow, deep things that are nothing more than a show. Hanzo whines and rolls his hips, trying to entice Genji to fucking him for real. Genji shifts his hands to hold both cheeks open while he picks up the pace. The smack of his pelvis into Hanzo’s ass sends the older Shimada scooting up the bed. Genji keeps his eyes down, not yet full of watching his cock disappear inside his brother.

“Genji,” Hanzo gasps. He pants through a few of Genji’s thrusts before trying again. “B-brother, please…” 

Genji throws his head back and yanks Hanzo onto his cock harder than before. 

“Oh, Hanzo, my dearest brother.” Genji bends over him, pausing his thrusts to kiss along Hanzo’s heaving shoulders. “You’re so good to me. So warm inside and welcoming.” 

Grinding his pelvis against Hanzo’s ass, Genji grins at the punched-out moan that spills from Hanzo’s mouth. His ass and thighs are still burning hot along Genji’s body, and Genji knows them pressing together must add sensations on top of the dick inside him. Genji kisses his shoulder one last time before sitting up. He holds Hanzo open while pulling out, groaning at how much Hanzo’s body tries to keep him inside. His brother whines and thrashes his arms into the bed when Genji slips out. Genji ends the tantrum before it gets serious and flips Hanzo onto his back. 

Mouth hung open, Hanzo blinks at Genji while staring up at him. Genji nudges his body between Hanzo’s legs and sinks a hand between them, guiding his prick once again to that warm hole. At the first brush of Genji’s cock on his hole, Hanzo’s eyes slam shut and his chest arches off the bed. Genji takes that as a sign to plunge back inside him, snapping his hips right before he bottoms out. That snap chokes off Hanzo’s groan, and he fists the sheets pooling around his head. Genji’s hands hold onto Hanzo’s shoulders as his hips move immediately, building up a rhythm that would send Hanzo scooting up the bed. The headboard soon clatters against the wall with every brutal roll of Genji’s hips. Pitiful cries and whimpers pour out of Hanzo’s mouth timed with the root of Genji’s cock slamming into him. 

“Ah! Aha! N-ng.” 

Genji bows his head as Hanzo sings for him. His eyes find sweat beading all along Hanzo’s perfect chest. He can’t help but dive down and kiss along his pecs, tongue flicking out to tease his hard nipples. Hanzo’s claw-like fingers sink into Genji’s hair and hold him there, all while Hanzo writhes under him. Genji hums around a little bud in his mouth. He switches back and forth between rolling it between his lips and flicking his tongue across it. Hanzo clenches around him with every lick, bite, and kiss. The older Shimada’s hip jerk erratically under Genji, and he finally leaves his brother’s nipples alone to sit back up. Hanzo’s dark eyes swim through haze and tears when Genji blinks at him. His hands had fallen from Genji’s hair and lie spread eagle on the bed. The dark, beautiful blush that had stained Hanzo’s face bleeds down his throat and climbs up to his ears. Genji’s hips stutter in their short strokes as the view takes his breath away. 

Hanzo lifts a shaking hand, grabbing for one of Genji’s. Genji surrenders his hand without question, and he groans loudly when Hanzo brings it to his erection. 

Lips parted and bitten, Hanzo rasps out, “Touch me.” 

Head nodding like a fool’s, Genji takes his brother’s wet cock in hand and strokes it lovingly. He stills inside Hanzo, wanting to focus on pleasuring him. Genji’s eyes take in every twitch, every bitten back gasp as Hanzo tries to move with him. Hanzo’s squirming keeps Genji hard inside him, constantly squeezing his cock and dragging along it in tiny thrusts. Hanzo arches his back as Genji drags his foreskin up and over the head, fist squeezing tightly before stroking back down. Genji chuckles as Hanzo thrusts up, fucking the only thing he can get at. Hanzo peeks an eye at him, and Genji blows him a kiss for his trouble. Hanzo shudders while rolling his head around, hips spasming under Genji’s hand. 

“C-close,” Hanzo pants. “Gen-genji, please, please.” 

“Shh, I got you, brother.” Genji bends over his older brother, jerking him harder than before. He can feel Hanzo’s orgasm barreling through his body, his walls growing tighter and tighter around his cock. “Please come, brother. I want to see.” 

Genji brushes his nose along Hanzo’s when his orgasm rips out a cry from his throat. Hanzo’s arms fly up to circle Genji’s neck, clutching his younger brother to his chest. Genji hums in the space between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder as he wrings more come from his cock. Hanzo makes a mess between their stomachs, but Genji doesn’t mind. He plans on adding to it once Hanzo stops clenching around him. Genji buries a groan in Hanzo’s neck as the waves of his orgasm die down. The skin of Hanzo’s neck is sweaty and almost clammy when Genji plants quick, light kisses there. Hanzo pants with abandon in his ear, repeating Genji’s name along with some curses and prayers. Genji snorts and shrugs Hanzo’s weak arms from his neck. Again, they fall to the bed spread eagle, but this time with his brother boneless and blissed out. Genji bends down to kiss his slack lips before taking the next step. 

Pulling out of his brother’s spent body is perhaps something Genji will regret the rest of his life. He’d love to just spend hours here, fucking Hanzo hard again only to drag another orgasm out of him. But his balls are drawn up tight and he’s tingly all over. Genji recognizes his own end when it comes knocking. With one of Hanzo’s legs between his, Genji bends over Hanzo’s still form and peels the condom off, taking himself in hand. Stroking himself to orgasm is a fast, simple affair. He twists at the head and squeezes along his shaft where he knows he’s sensitive. It was better, touching Hanzo and watching him instead. Hanzo’s stomach still heaves as he tries to catch his breath. Genji’s hand that had held his hip flies up. He digs a finger into Hanzo’s cheek and forces his brother’s head around to watch. When Hanzo tries to turn his head away, Genji holds him by the chin. His mouth falls open, and Genji can’t help but slide his thumb up to pet Hanzo’s bottom lip. 

“Genji,” Hanzo sighs against his thumb, pressing his lips together to kiss it. “My Genji.” 

“Yours,” Genji gasps as the muscles above his cock spasm. 

He adds his own come to the streaks Hanzo already let out. Hanzo flinches as if any of it made it to his face, and Genji chuckles when he gets his breath back. Electricity tingles along his cock head, and Genji can’t touch it after the last few pulls that drag the rest of his come out. Hand a mess, Genji smears everything together on Hanzo’s flat stomach. Hanzo scoffs at him, but Genji just grins under his sweat-soaked, green hair. Hanzo crooks a finger at him, and Genji goes to him without a complaint. He moves his thumb out of the way to kiss his brother, their tongues sliding together in a lazy, meandering kind of way. Genji hums into his mouth before backing away. He still straddles one of Hanzo’s thick thighs. His hands take to wandering up and down Hanzo’s come stained torso. Sighing, Hanzo swats his hands and makes to roll away. 

“No, no, wait,” Genji begs while flattening Hanzo to the bed, lying on top of him. “Don’t go yet. Don’t you wanna cuddle?” 

Hanzo sneers at him. “I’m covered in filth, if you didn’t know.” 

Genji pouts and turns his huge, honey eyes on his brother. 

Hanzo groans, defeated, and settles back on the bed. Genji’s face splits into a grin as he makes to grab Hanzo around the waist. They shuffle and kick each other until they’re spooning—Genji tucked in close behind Hanzo. At one point, Genji wiggles a hand between them to let his cool palm rest on Hanzo’s ass. His brother whips his head around and hisses at him to stop, that he doesn’t want to get hard again. Genji waggles his eyebrows at that and pinches Hanzo for his trouble. Hanzo rolls his eyes and settles on his side again. Genji tucks his face at the back of Hanzo’s neck, nosing through his loose hair to find skin. Hanzo shivers in his arms, and Genji holds him tighter. 

“You’re amazing, brother,” Genji mumbles in his ear. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

Hanzo curls up in his arms. 

“Use your palm more next time,” he grumbles. 

Genji hums and nods, not really hearing Hanzo’s words. His brain finally catches up, though, and he rockets up to stare down at Hanzo. The older Shimada must have realized what he’d said, too, because his face is on fire again. 

“‘Next time?’ You-you want us to? Again?” 

Hanzo bites his lower lip rather than answering. 

Genji plants desperate kisses along Hanzo’s upper arm and shoulder, whining when his brother remains quiet and tight lipped. 

“Brother? Please tell me you want this again! I can’t get enough of you, Hanzo, please.” 

Hanzo puffs out his cheeks the longer Genji begs him. Finally, he groans loudly to the bed and flips over, slamming a hand over Genji’s stupid mouth. Genji pouts under Hanzo’s palm, but continues to beg with his eyes. 

Frown breaking into the beginnings of a smile, Hanzo looks away and mumbles, “Yes.” 

Genji smiles under his palm and says, “I love you, brother.” 

“Be quiet,” Hanzo groans as he nuzzles his face against Genji’s chest. He adds once his face is hidden securely, “I love you, Genji.” 

Genji yells and whoops before rolling them around the bed, laughing as Hanzo hisses and claws at him. Hanzo’s admission fills Genji up until he overflows. Tiny nails dig into his chest and ribs as Hanzo tries to get him to stop. There’s no victory to be had by Hanzo, though. Genji nuzzles his brother’s forehead and rains kisses down on him all while laughing. Hanzo eventually cracks a smile and returns some of Genji’s happy kisses. He too is full to overflowing, happy knowing Genji enjoys what they’d done enough to want seconds. Hanzo keeps his dark blush to himself all the same. When they settle down in relatively the same place as before, Genji kisses the top of his head and holds him tightly. He doesn’t say anything else, knowing his kisses and words are enough for Hanzo. He is enough.


End file.
